


Challenge Accepted

by Aldyth



Series: The Grind with Tom [2]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Canada, Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Ice Bucket Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyth/pseuds/Aldyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hasn't seen Tom in a while, and when she heard of the Ice Bucket challenge made to him, she waited for the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before "Happy Birthday"

“Hey, did you see it?” 

She looked up from her book, “see what?”

Her best friend handed her the phone in hand. It was a tweet from Tom accepting Nathan Fillion's Ice Bucket challenge for ALS. She had wondered if it was going to happen, even texted Tom, but he hadn't gotten back to her yet. She clicked on the link, which took her to his WhoSay feed and played the video. She laughed because he was wearing black shorts and a thin white t-shirt. She watched as he explained the challenge, and a small ache hitting her in her chest. She missed him so much. Then Luke tossed the bucket of water and ice cubes. The after affects moved in slow motion, it took her a moment to realize that it wasn't just her. She noticed though that he was still in good shape from the last they saw each other. 

“You know, if you're not careful, someone may just come in a steal him from you.” Her best friend stared at her, but with half a smile.

“He does look really good drenched and a thin white t shirt, doesn't he?” She laughed. 

“How can you be so chill, you have got one of the finest men in history, and girls swoon all over him no matter where he goes. Don't think I don't see you looking at those pictures. Hell, I am even sure his female co-stars and maybe a few men are in love with him. So what's your secret?”

She just shrugged. “I don't know, I look at that stuff because I like to see what he's up to because we can't always talk or see each other.” She laughed, “maybe I just think this is all a dream and I will wake up and that would be even more disappointing?”

Her best friend quirked an eyebrow inquiringly. 

“Because he's amazing in bed.” 

They laughed together, until a ping from her phone stopped them. Since her phone was closer to her best friend, she grabbed it off the desk. She smirked as she told her that it was lover boy himself, speaking of the devil. She was still laughing as she tossed the phone to her and closed the door behind as she left.

Alone, she answered the phone with her heart hammering in her chest.

“Hello darling, sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. Have you seen the video?”

“Yeah, but it looks like it was cut off at the end, all it shows is you saying 'and...', what was that?”

“Oh, well, I said a name that maybe I shouldn't have, and Luke and I were just having a fight about it. It'll be fixed soon.”

“Whose name did you say? Just out of curiosity.”

“Your's,” he said with a slightly diminished tone as if he was embarrassed.

“Oh, why did Luke have a problem with that? He knows me, I would have no problem with it.”

“Oh no, he thought that it should be more famous, so we cut it for now until it can be edited. I changed it to Helena Bonham Carter.”

“Ah, fair enough, I suppose. Well the continued anonymity is nice.” You smiled to let him know you were fine.

“I wish I could see you right now, and gather you up and loudly shout that I am in love with the most beautiful girl in the world.”

“Really? Have I met her?” She was certainly in a teasing mood. He deserved it for making her wait to call her back.

“That is it, I'm hanging up so I can Skype with you.” 

“I can't wait.”

The silence filled the room after they hung up. She woke up her computer and made sure that her Skype was running. Which it normally was. It wasn't long until the notification started pinging, she clicked on the profile, expecting Tom, but instead saw Luke's face. He looked upset, as if he was a naughty school boy. 

“I am so sorry about the cut, I just thought it would have been nicer, since, you know all the celebrities are naming other celebrities.”

She placed her chin in her hand and smiled, almost on the verge of laughter, “it's okay Luke, Tom explained, I'm okay with it, probably better them than me. I would have wanted to donate and do the challenge, but funding is a little tight with my increase in bills.”

The look on his face, made up for any harm that could have been done.

“Luke, not that it's not nice to see you, but if you don't put Tom on, I'm going to go mad.”

Luke laughed and moved so that Tom could get in the screen. 

“Ah that's better, hello handsome!” She could just hear Luke laughing in the background as he was leaving.

“Sorry, Luke just wanted to apologize face to face.”

“Fair, I was just teasing him a little. So how is filming? I hear you're almost done.”

“Why do you read about these things before I can tell them to you?” A small smile hitched his face.

“Well, if you would like to beat tabloids and the internet, maybe you should talk to me more.” She smiled, but noticed that his face began to frown.

“I would if I could, I honestly would, I am so busy!”

“Tom, I know, I was joking, but seriously, you can't be that upset that I read about things before you get to tell me.”

“I'm not darling, I just get frustrated that seeing you is so few and far between.” 

“Well, you did say you have a bit of time between filming, why don't you come visit. You'd be in time for TIFF, I heard Benedict was coming, and I know you're such great friends with him.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Though instead of just visiting, why don't you move to London, and in with me.”

The shock of the question caused her smile dropped.

“Or I could move to Toronto, I mean it's not as vibrant as London. But just think about it?”

She could only nod. 

“So I'll come visit and maybe get your answer then?”

Again only a nod.

To distract her from the question, he started talking about his week and asked her how her week was going. He grew relieved when she was smiling and laughing again. Soon, too soon, maybe, their time was done. They ended their conversation with the usual promises to talk soon. He promised he would let her know when he was coming to visit. At the end she just stared at the emptied screen where just moments she saw his face, the blue of his eyes, she knew it wasn't enough. She wanted him to come home to her, she wanted to wait for him, she would wait for him.

“MICHELLE!!” She yelled for her best friend. 

“What's up?” Popping her head through the door grinning. Until she saw her friend's face. “Seriously, what's up?”

“Tom just asked to move in together, and I am thinking of doing it.” 

“Move in, like you would move to England, or you would find a new place in Toronto together.”

“He offered both, but I think he would prefer London.”

“Heh, what do you know, maybe he's more serious about you than I thought.”

She looked at her best friend in askance.

“Well, he's never talked about his relationships, with anyone. You've been along the internet, have you ever heard him talk about a girlfriend?”

“No, but I never really thought about it that way.”

“Well how long do you have to make a decision?”

“When he comes to visit.”

“Which is?”

“I think 2 weeks. He will probably come for TIFF, my suggestion because he'll have friends there.”

“I think you should go, so that when I come to visit, I have a place to stay.”

She laughed at her best friend. She had a lot of thinking to do.


End file.
